The Daughter of Evil
The Daughter of Evil (pl.Córa Zła) - Piosenka wydana przez Akuno-P. Należy do Serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych, reprezentuje Pychę. Pierwsza piosenka Historii Zła . Fabuła Historia ma miejsce w Lucifenii, kraju gdzie panuje czternastoletnia księżniczka Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Słyszymy o tym, że posiada sługę, konia imieniem Josephine oraz wszelkie bogactwo. Poddani w ogóle jej nie interesują, bezlitośnie zdziera z nich pieniądze. W pewnym momencie zakochuje się w zamorskim księciu Kyle Marlon, ten jednak kocha inną. W przepływie złości księżniczka rozkazuje zniszczyć kraj Michaeli i ją samą zabić. W czasie trwania wojny nie obchodzą ją płacz ludu, ale tylko własna wygoda. Na koniec, cały kraj buntuje się przeciwko jej. Armie prowadzi Germaine Avadonia. Wdzierają się do pałacu. Każdy sługa uciekł. Mimo że, władczyni walczyła, pojmali ją. Egzekucja miała rozpocząć się o 3 po południu. O tym czasie ,,dziewczyna" spojrzała na zegar. Jej ostatnimi słowami było ,,Och, to już czas na przekąskę!" Kompozycja W swojej pierwszej wersji, wykorzystane zostały Kagamine Rin i Len Vocaloid2 voicebank, później zaktualizowano do wersji Act2. Instrumenty użyty w oryginalnej wersji to: organy elektryczne, instrumenty dęte , gitara basowa oraz elektryczna mandolina. Do efektu dźwiękowego gilotyny- hit-hat. W ~velvet mix~ wykorzystano pianino, cymbałki, klaskanie, bęben i gitarę basową. Elektryczną mandolinę wykorzystaną do dźwięku gilotyny oraz kościelnych dzwonów. Długość pierwszego refrenu jest w zakresie pomiędzy 0.05- 00.19, podczas kiedy pierwsza zwrotka jest w zakresie pomiędzy 0.10 - 0.32, pierwsze zakresy mostów są w zakresie pomiędzy 0.47-1.00. Recytatyw utrzymuje 0.00 - 0.004 zakresu. "Piosenka zaczyna się krótkim wprowadzeniem które składa się na części krótkiego mówienia (recytatyw) i na instrumentalną wersję chóru. Później, piosenki powtarzane są trzy razy dwu wersową sekwencją, krótkim mostem, recytatywem chóru, piosenka kończy się instrumentalnym chórem po raz kolejny. Podczas uroczystości drugiej rocznicy Kagamin'ów, piosenka została przegrupowana i nazwana ~velvet mix~. W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnej piosenki, wykorzystuje on tylko Kagamine Rin voicebanks ACT2. Niewielkie zmiany w melodii także się pojawiły. Upadek Gilotyny zmienił się na bardziej ostrzejszy i krwawy dźwięk. Na koniec mix'u, są trzy uderzenia dzwonu odnoszące się do egzekucji Allen'a Avadonii o trzeciej. Powiązane piosenki Servant of Evil The Servant of Evil opowiada o życiu sługi Riliane, Allenie Avadonie, jak usługiwał Córze Zła, aż jak uratował ją przed gilotyną. Twiright Prank Piosenka Twiright Prank opowiada o dzieciństwie Riliane i Allena. Pokazuje, jak rodzeństwo spotyka Demona Obżarstwa. Regret Message Regret Message opowiada o działaniach Riliane po Córze Zła, z szczególnych pokazaniem jej skruchy i wysiłku poprawienia tego za pomocą tytułowej wiadomości. Daughter of White Piosenka Daughter of White opowiada o kilku skutkach tyranii Riliane, na przykład Zielonym Polowaniu. Blink Blink opowiada o nadzorowanie rozwoju Nowego Tysiącletniego Drzewa przez Riliane. Zastanawia o własnej przyszłości i czy przebaczy sobie sama winy. Albumy Evils Theater.png |Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater GeminiofCharm.jpg |The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack|link=The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack 500px-Mothy's third album.jpg |Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest Cover2.jpg |Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom BGMcover2.png|The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection|link=The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection 480px-SSPcover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments |link=Seven Crimes and Punishments Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie * Rewolucja w Lucifenii bazuje na rewolucji francuskiej, jak Lucifenia Francji, a Riliane na Marii Antoninie. * Fraza ,,Zło" jest bardzo często używana do scharakteryzowania piosenek i tak dalej. Wskazuje na to ,,Historia Zła" oraz inna nazwa mothiego - Akuno-P. * Angielska nazwa The Princess of Lucifer (Księżniczka Lucyfera) ma odniesienie do Lucyfera, patrona grzechu pychy. * Piosenka wspomina o koniu, który często jest przedstawiany jako pyszne zwierze. Inne * Kilka wersów są takie same jak w lustrzanej piosence Servant of Evil . * Imię konia Riliane, Josephine, zostało wymienione w The Lunacy od Duke Venomania, gdzie jest jedną z ofiar hrabii. Wiadomo, że nazywa się ,,Josephine Francois", jej płeć i wiek są ocenzurowane. * Poza Allena z oryginalnego PV piosenki jest podobna do Master of the Heavenly Yard (Evils Court ) z opisu Mothy’ego . * Piosenka została odnowiona przez Mothy’ego krótko po wydaniu Kagamine Rin ACT2, zatytułowaną "The Daughter of Evil (Modified Version)", poprawiono utwór w celu zwiększenia jakości dzwięku, jednocześnie utrzymując blisko barwę oryginalnej ACT1 wersji. * Inna wersja piosenki ze zmianą PV została wydana przez Mothy’ego, zatytułowana "The Daughter of Evil ~velvet mix~" na uroczystość drugiej rocznicy Kagamine Rin. * Obie piosenki i ich kontynuacja były także ułożone w pojedynczą piosenkę o tytule "The Daughter and Servant of Evil", ścieżka instrumentalna zawarta została w Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~. * The Daughter i Servant of Evil, wraz z inną konstrukcją Torablty, zatytułowaną "The Daughter of Evil Arranged Version", była zawarta w The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection w upowszechnianiu The Daughter of Evil: Act 1. Galeria 640px-41d044b8.jpg|Koncept wyglądu do oryginalnej Córy Zła 591px-P30.jpg|Koncept Córy Zła do gry Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai 10834033 741594139261206 432973206 n.jpg|Riliane oraz pozostali w Velvet Mix PV 10836390 741593385927948 846005598 n.jpg|Allen podaje dla Riliane podwieczorek Mirai_daughter_01_thumb.jpg|Riliane otoczona w luksusie 640px-Rilianebeingabword.PNG|Riliane wykorzystuje obywatelów by spełnili jej zachcianki Mirai_kyle.jpg|Kyle myśląc o swojej miłości, Micheali 640px-Greenhuntstart.PNG|Po odrzuceniu, Riliane rozkazuje zabić swoją ,,rywalkę" Rilianedon'tgivenoshit.PNG|Rilliane obojętna na los narodu 133144785469613205775.jpg|Germaine prowadzi rewolucjonistów 640px-Riliacapture.PNG|Córa Zła złapana podczas oblężenia 640px-Luciparty.PNG|Ludzie świętujący śmierć księżniczki Pcard_rin.jpg|,,The Daughter of Evil" karta do gry Akuno-43.png|Ilustracja The Daughter of Evil użyta w albumie Evils Kingdom 640px-Doe.png|The Daughter of Evil podczas koncertu Hatsune Miku Live Party 2012 Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Pycha Kategoria:Kanon